


Días de escuela

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Supongo que podría contar como una especie de Draco/Hermione. Aunque la verdad estos no se me dan muy bien.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Días de escuela

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que podría contar como una especie de Draco/Hermione. Aunque la verdad estos no se me dan muy bien.

Ella quería ser una inefable, con su amor por el conocimiento y la valentía que la caracterizaba para los experimentos y demás enfrentamientos contra seres siniestros y temidos no era de extrañar.

Él también quería ser uno. Básicamente porque quería saberlo todo y explicarlo todo y luego utilizarlo en su propio beneficio, naturalmente, aunque eso último no se debía saber.

Sólo que ambos omitieron un detallito, insignificante y pequeñito.

Eran de la misma generación, sus notas eran muy parecidas (aunque las de ella eran más altas) y sin darse cuenta terminaron en el mismo grupo. Ignorándose primero, lanzándose miradas de odio e insultándose después.

Al menos hasta que se hartaron de la incompetencia de sus compañeros de equipo. Por razones desconocidas para ambos, nadie aguantaba trabajar con ellos; sólo porque eran ligeramente perfeccionistas y obsesivos. Lo que pasa es que los demás eran unos conformistas.

Sin más remedio, terminaron trabajando juntos (el resto de sus compañeros huían y los evitaban a toda costa); todo fuera por la calificación.

—Todos son unos idiotas, Granger —le mandó una mirada significativa—. De entre todos esos mediocres eres la única que más o menos vale la pena.

—Ajá.

—Y no es que siga teniendo prejuicios de sangre, pero es sorprendente que alguien que no conoció la magia hasta los once sea mejor —suspiró—. Si la inteligencia de esos mequetrefes se midiera en galeones, serían tan pobres como lo eran los Weasley.

—Malfoy, —Era justo ese tono que decía que Draco estaría en problemas—, cómo te atreves… —se interrumpió y se lo pensó mejor—. Maldición, supongo que tienes razón. Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no más comentarios sobre la economía Weasley —le envió una mirada asesina.

Y Draco supo que se la había ganado.


End file.
